


Henry Red Riding Hood

by conversekitten



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Henry red riding hood au, everyone but henry is an animal, henry argues with the narrator, it takes place in a forest, my henry is a grumpy jerk who doesn't like people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Once upon a time there was a man who wore a red cape and took a picnic basket of bacon soup to his friend Joey Drew in the woods. This is the story of a grumpy, chain smoking, alcoholic, dress wearing man named Henry stein and his animal friends.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Into the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me out of nowhere and I thought I would make it an official au. So enjoy the ride and give positive criticism please. My tumblr is lovelykitten2017 and if you want to see all of my bendy and the ink machine art then check it out. I also post fan art that has been made from my aus on my tumblr so if you want to make any then contact me there or post it on your tumblr and tag me in the post! :D Now let's begin the story!

Once upon a time there lived a man named Henry Stein but some called him Henry red riding hood because he always wore a red sweatshirt. He had a home in the forest because he didn't like crowds and noisy people or others telling him he can't smoke in the house or drink at ten in the morning.

Henry didn't have a family but he did have a best friend that lived deep in the woods in a small cottage. Since Henry was closer to town he would often times go to the store and get cans of bacon soup to take to his friend, who was named Joie Drew. It was on one of these days that Henry was packing up the picnic basket with bacon soup, several sandwiches for himself for the trip, a bottle of tequila, a pack of cigarettes, and a roll of toilet paper.

Once he was ready he left the cottage after locking the door behind him and set out on his journey. 

Henry was walking along the path that led into the woods when he saw a blonde man with pointed features yelling about something while waving a picture around in his hand. Henry recognized him as the town looney and if he remembered correctly his name was Sammy Lawrence. 

'Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking..' Henry thought to himself as he walked faster towards the woods. But unfortunately he then felt a firm grip on his shoulder and was spun around to face the man. 

"He is coming. My Lord is coming and he will set us free, free of this cursed world." Sammy said and Henry could only recoil at the smell of the man's breath. It was like the blonde man had drunk an entire bottle of ink then gulped down scotch as the chaser. 

"Yeah look buddy I'd love to stand here and get preached at by a bird faced weirdo but I've got somewhere to be." Henry said pushing Sammy away and resuming his walk to the woods. 

"Be forewarned! The demon resides within these woods and it feasts on the souls of the innocent sheep that enter it's domain!" Sammy exclaimed and Henry rolled his eyes.

"Well it's a good thing I'm too fat, not hairy enough, and eat a lot of lamb to be an innocent sheep! Go tell your crazy theories to someone who cares pal!" he said before entering the woods and walking along the path as Sammy grumbled and muttered to himself. 

Henry walked along the path as he lit a cigarette and exhaled a cloud of smoke even though he knew that he could start a fire.

"Hey, that sammy guy creeped me out so I'm having a smoke to calm down." Henry told the narrator. 

After getting sassy with the narrator, Henry realized that he had forgotten his house key at home.

"Wait what? You can't do that!" Henry exclaimed.

It was at this point that Henry realized he had no control over his life at the moment.

"You son of a bitch." Henry grumbled before he continued down the path. 

Some time down the path Henry grew hungry so he sat down under a tree and pulled out a sandwich. He began eating and wasn't really paying much attention to his surroundings so he didn't notice a figure coming closer to him from the woods. Henry stopped and tensed up when he felt a wet nose press against the back of his neck and there was a sniffing sound.

Henry gulped as the animal came out from behind him and the blonde man saw it was a big grizzly bear.

Two thoughts went through Henry's head: He could either toss a perfectly good sandwich at the bear and hope that it will eat it or he could run away with the basket and sandwich and try to outrun the bear. 

It was a really good sandwich so Henry decided to go with the second option, until the bear spoke to him. 

"Is that tuna fish? If so may I partake of it with you?" the bear said in a british accent. 

Henry could only stare as he looked down at the sandwich and then the bottle of tequila in the basket. Upon seeing it half full Henry figured that he was drunk and hallucinating so he put the sandwich down and looked up at the sky. 

"Really?! A talking bear?! What kind of story is this?!" Henry yelled at the narrator. The bear looked up into the sky then back at Henry. 

"Are you by chance drunk? Who are you talking to?" the bear said. 

Henry sighed."I don't think so but I wish I was so the fact that you can talk would make sense." 

The bear rolled his eyes. "If you're finished yelling at nothing then I want to ask if you are finished with that sandwich? I haven't eaten breakfast yet you see since all of the salmon have migrated to the ocean." 

Henry sighed and held out the sandwich. "What do I care? I have six more sandwiches so what's one lost?" 

The bear carefully takes the sandwich from Henry using his teeth and starts eating. Henry sighed as he got to his feet and picked up the basket before checking inside to see how many cigarettes he had left. Once the bear was done eating he licked his lips and looked to Henry. 

"My thanks my good man. My name is Bertrum." the bear said. 

Henry nods. "I'm Henry and I have to go. I'm taking soup to my friend who lives in the cabin in these woods." 

Bertrum raised an eyebrow. "You mean mister Drew? The man who constantly tries to catch me and put a hat and monocle on me? I don't need him to do that seeing as I have my own monocle." the bear said as he put a monocle on his eye and a tiny hat on his head. Henry raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Bertrum continued. 

"I know of Mister Drew's whereabouts and can take you to him seeing as these woods are home to many a dangerous creature. If we stay on the path then you will make it by nightfall." 

Henry shrugs. "Well okay. Nothing weird about a fat guy in a red sweatshirt following a talking bear through the woods." he said before hitching up his pants and starting to walk with Bertrum following. 

They walked for a few miles or so with Bertrum filling the air with conversation about himself and how wonderful it is to be a bear while Henry just tuned him out. Then a question popped into his head. 

"Hey I gotta ask what's with this rumor that you tried eating goldie locks?" Henry asked.

Bertrum sighed heavily and put a paw over his face in irritation. "God I am so sick of this ridiculous rumor and the other animals asking about it all of the time! First of all I didn't want to eat her I was just angry that she had broken into my house and had broken my armchair and eaten my breakfast. I tried talking to her but she ran away before I could reprimand her for trespassing and that's when this stupid rumor started. An officer actually came to my door and asked if I threatened her because according to her parents she had scratches on her face! It was found out later that she had fallen into a rose bush while running away and the charges were dropped but now everyone thinks that I'm a vicious monster!" 

Henry frowns. "Well...you are a bear and a lot of the time bears have a bad temper." 

Bertrum looks at Henry. "My good sir are you honestly going to believe some silly textbook is correct when you have a living bear talking to you and telling you the real truth?" 

Henry sighed. "Look man I just want to get this trip over with because there's a big chocolate cake in the picnic basket that has my name on it that I want to eat with my friend."

Bertrum rolled his eyes. "Very well. This way please." he said as he walked ahead with Henry following. They went over a bridge and passed a large green meadow with sheep running around and playing. Henry thought to himself how cute they were as they kept walking and soon enough they came upon a fork in the road. 

Henry frowns. "Soooo which way smart guy?" he asked Bertrum who sighed. 

"I'm not sure. I can't remember which path I took last time seeing as I was trying to get away from that maniac friend of yours that time he tried to put flowers in my fur." 

Henry snorted. "Yep that sounds like Joie alright." 

Then he heard barking and brush being pushed aside and when Henry turned around he saw a large blonde lassie dog running straight towards him. Henry dropped the basket and held up his hands.

"Woah woah there! Nice doggy! Nice doggy!" Henry said as the dog grew closer. Henry pulled a sandwich from the basket and held it up.

"Take it and heel!" Henry shouted and the dog stopped a few inches from Henry before sniffing the sandwich and licking it cautiously before taking it from Henry's hand and starting to eat it. 

Henry sighed. "Well it looks like I'm one of those guys who feeds animals just for the hell of it so I may as well put on a hippie outfit and go vegetarian." 

The dog raised it's head. "Those guys are the god dang worst cause they always keep trying to brush me and braid my fur. Thanks for not askin' but my names Lacie."

Bertrum raised an eyebrow. "Lacie? Don't you mean lassie?" 

Lacie shook her head as her tail wagged. "Nope I'm a lacie dog and come near me with those claws I'll bite ya snout off!" 

Henry deadpanned and his eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FOREST IS THIS???!!!" Henry yelled at the sky in rage. 


	2. Polka Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's everyone have a fun time!" says the narrator with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing that is about to happen. XD

Henry sat down on a nearby tree stump as he tried to process what was happening as Lacie and Bertrum looked at each other in concern. 

"Ya alright there big guy?" Lacie asked Henry. Said man looked up with a crazed look. 

"Am I okay? Okay?! I'm fucking talking to a dog and a bear in the middle of the fucking forest with no fucking clue where the hell I am so NO! I AM NOT OKAY!!!"

"Hey language mister! There are teens reading this story!" the narrator told Henry who snorted. 

"I'll curse whenever I fucking want! You can't tell me what to do!" Henry yelled. 

Lacie and Bertrum looked around and up to the sky. 

"Who da hell is sayin' all of that stuff?" Lacie asked looking at Henry. Said man sighs. 

"It's the fucking narrator of the story. They're afraid of a little cursing because it's immoral to them for some god forsaken reason." Henry said waving his hand around. 

The narrator growls. "You better wtch it mister. I'm the freakin' narrator which means I can make anything happen since I'm writing the story!" 

Henry rolls his eyes behind his glasses. "Yeah yeah I'd like to see you try fucker." 

The narrator seethes. "Fine! Have it your-oop I mean, I'll have it my way!" 

There's the sound of cracking knuckles as the narrator gets ready to write and soon enough they are ready. Henry, Lacie and Bertrum felt frozen as a magic overtook them and the narrator grinned and started to type. 

The song "Spazzmatica Polka" by Kevin Macleod starts to play in the background as Henry is surrounded by a swirl of blue and purple smoke and when it clears he sees that his red sweatshirt and pants have been transformed into a dress! He had long sleeves, stockings, a corset around his stomach that was straining at the seams, and a hoop skirt with petticoats underneath that came to his ankles.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?"Henry exclaimed in shock as the swirl surrounded Lacie next and when it left her long fur was braided in a few places with a flower crown on her head. She screamed and howled as the swirl surrounded bertrum and when it dispersed he was perched on a unicycle and couldn't get off making him panicked a bit so he kept wheeling around. Henry couldn't believe what was happening as the woods seemed to become even cheerier, as cheery as a dream of candyland and bubblegum clouds with gumdrops sidewalks. 

Then the singing started. 

Lacie and Bertrum started singing along to the beat of the song unable to stop themselves while Henry turned to the path and started to skip.

"HOW AM I DOING THIS?! HOW AM I THIS LIGHT ALL OF A SUDDEN?! I DON'T THINK THIS IS A VERY GOOD USE OF YOUR TIME MISS NARRATOR!" Henry shouted as he skipped along the path while Lacie followed behind him trotting and Bertrum was behind her on the unicycle. As the music got louder the birds began to come out a sing with Lacie and Bertrum and one bird in particular, A yellow Finch with little spots on his beak, chirped the loudest. He flew up next to Henry and dodged when Henry tried to shoo him away. 

"Ey ey careful there buddy! Just tryin' to make the story better! If ya don't stop trying to hit me I'm outta here!" the finch said before landing on top of Henry hooded head. The finch swayed along with the music with a smile while Henry seethed. 

"Get the hell off my head! Can't you see I'm- a skipping merry man who loves puppies- wait WHAT?! THAT'S NOT TRUE!! WHY THE HELL AM I SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT?!" Henry shouted as the narrator cackled with laughter. The finch frowns and looks behind him. 

"Well it looks like everyone is gettin' in on this song! Ey miss narrator?" 

"Yes Wally?" she answered. 

The finch nods. "You think maybe you could give these guys a break? Looks like they've been skipping for hours and this song could get annoying fast." 

"IT ALREADY IS!!!" Lacie barked from behind them. 

The narrator hummed in thought before shrugging. "Alright we can stop with the skipping and the music in the next chapter." 

Henry frowned. "Can I get back my old clothes?"

"NOPE!" the narrator said and laughed loudly as Henry cursed up a blue streak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now return to our regularly scheduled story time.

**Author's Note:**

> It was at this moment that Henry was sure he had gone insane.


End file.
